


Miss me...?

by fangirl2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her scream made him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss me...?

Her eyes opened quickly, perspiration clinging to her skin as she spotted him by her bed. Her mouth opened as she screamed but he lunged for her in his attempt to silence her. His hand quickly found her dry, chapped lips as he pulled her from the bed. Her breathing came fast and heavy and her heart, her poor shattered heart, was beating rapidly trying to escape her chest. His hands were painfully tight on her waist and she felt the desire to whimper as he forced her to stand. His eyes, deep in the shadows, bore into hers. 

"Miss me...?" He whispered, his breathe hitting the inside of her ear. She felt herself shake as she thought of being rescued. Would anyone come to save her? Her silence angered him as his palm connected with her cheek in a stinging slap. She tasted her blood as it filled her mouth. The metallic taste making her feel sick. 

She forced herself to respond. It would keep her alive, if only for the time being. Her nod was tentative as she shook but it was all she could muster. Even in the moonlit room she saw the effect her response had. Ramsay smiled. It transformed his stern, cold face into something entirely different. He looked almost friendly as his eyes sparkled with delight. Sansa, however, was not fooled. 

"I've missed you." He told her, almost lovingly, his hands caressing her through her nightie. She shuddered against his touch. His nails caught her skin as his caresses were no longer gentle. With a hand snaked around her, his other found her thigh. 

Bile rose up in her and almost broke free. It churned in her stomach, forcing her to breathe deeply. It was all she could do to stop herself from throwing up. Sansa's pale, tired eyes watered as his nails once again scraped against her skin. 

 

Jumping awake, Sansa blinked at the kitchen around her. She realised she had been sleep walking again. Her heart was still pounding from her dream but she was safe. It was only a dream.... 

Reaching for a glass for some water, Sansa let out a sigh of relief. She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand as she drank. It slid from her hand when she saw his reflection beside her in the window. Her scream echoed off the kitchen walls. It was all she could hear. 

Until he laughed.


End file.
